


Wreck My World, Break My Heart

by IviAnneko



Series: Wreck and Break (Taekook Wreck It Ralph AU) [1]
Category: K-pop, TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 2100s ish, A shit ton of angst cuz i love it, Additional Warnings Apply, Advanced Technology, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, Complicated shit - Freeform, Established Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Hurt Kim Taehyung, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Wreck-It Ralph (Movies), Jeon Jungkook is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Married Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Turbo descendant Taehyung, but I modified it a bit lolz, future setting, google descendant namjoon, lots of terms, programming shiz ig, ralph descendant jk, the characters are children from wreck-it ralph, this is so random omg im sorry, yes video game characters can have children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IviAnneko/pseuds/IviAnneko
Summary: Wreck-It Ralph inspired Taekook!Au"Why do you do what you do?" Jeongguk asked."Because it's the only thing I /can/ do." Taehyung replied."What do you mean?""I'm a turbo descendant, Jeongguk. I'm nothing like you. I don't have the privilege of being in a game. I'm no hero, no villain. Not even some stupid side character. I'm nobody, Jeongguk.""But--""I'm not bad, nor am I good. And that's what makes it bad, Jeongguk. I'm nothing."
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Series: Wreck and Break (Taekook Wreck It Ralph AU) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730620
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Wreck My World, Break My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> NOT A CHAPTER!!
> 
> First work ever. I'm sorry if it's shit but please support me! Constructive criticism is always welcome, just don't be a dick. Please be nice, i'm new to writing these kind of things uwu. This story has been in my drafts since November 2018, I didn't even realized time went by so fast! Since it's quarantine period, I'll try to make the most of my time!
> 
> NO PROMISES in terms of update schedules tho, I'm sorry, I just suck at them lolz.  
> YOU MAY SKIP THE LENGTHY BLOCKS OF TEXT, I PUT A SUMMARY AT THE END oof...

Hello there!

This isn’t a chapter yet.

Everybody, you may call me Nicole! I am an OT7 PH Pearl/ARMY~

This is my first work ever, but not my first time writing. write poems and all that but I have never tried fanfiction until now hehehe

This chapter is more of me explaining to you guys some basic information about this story before you get on with the reading, so as to avoid confusion whilst in the midst of reading. However, I will still be mentioning these throughout the story line and even in the before and after notes of the story!

First off, as said, this is a wreck it ralph inspired au. I’ve had this idea for a few months already after I saw the trailer for Ralph breaks the internet. I decided to wait for the movie to be released before I made the AU since some parts might not add up hehehe. I wasn’t able to watch it in the cinema so I had to wait and find a way to access the movie as I didn’t get the chance to watch it in the actual movie theatre until I eventually didn’t get around to writing it until now hehe…

* * *

**S** **etting:** In the game world/universe, year 2100 (please think it’s a time with very advanced features and technology, but not too much! Just a bit better than our technology in current time, like better graphics, less lag, etc.)

 **Notes:** the use of the arcade setting is no longer used because of the year I decided to place this AU fic in, though it plays a major role in background stories and the history in the game world. The usual setups of the games like Sugar Rush, Fix-It Felix, etc. are also just part of background and used as an inspiration for new setups. Since this is set in a time with advanced technology, it’s normal to assume the original generation (Vanellope, Ralph, Felix, etc) have gone through upgrades. However, these characters will also not make much of an appearance. They are used as mere background characters that add plot and details to the story but not introduced much in the actual flow of things.

Things you need to know about…

**Generations**

There are three generations.

First, we have the ORIGINAL GENERATION composing mostly of the original characters of the Wreck-It Ralph series, however, it is not limited to just the main characters of the films but it also includes people such as Google, Disney Princesses, Turbo, etc.

It is similar to how heritage works. How genes work is also incorporated in the generations. Meaning, there are some key characteristics of the character from the original generation that is present in the succeeding generations. The originals are what make up the descendants and new agers. 

The second generation is called the DESCENDANTS. As previously mentioned, these descendants are inspired by the originals and are basically the children of these originals. The process of baby making but in game version will be discussed later on. If two originals get together, their child will be a descendant. However, it is not limited to having parents who are both originals as other combinations (e.g. 1 original gen parent and 1 descendant parent, 1 new age parent and 1 original gen parent, 1 descendant parent and 1 new age parent, etc.) can still lead to their child becoming a descendant, however, the percentage of their link with the original generation character varies depending on the combination of the parents. Even single parent characters are able to bear children who are of descendants. Does this mean that a single character or game persona can bear a child? Yes, however this is under the scope of the baby making to be discussed later on.

Going back to the Originals and the Descendants, this is in line with the concept of blood lineages in the real world. To put it simply, think of the originals as the ancestors of the descendants. No matter how evident the traces of the Originals are in a particular descendant, for example, the percentage of their similarity with the character and how it is lessened as the generation goes on, it can still be passed on to their child, thus they are still linked as a descendant of an Original.

Lastly, the third generation is the NEW AGE. These are characters or game personas are also called New Agers, they have no link whatsoever to the Original generation. A completely new set of characters from new games brought upon by the advancement in technology as the years go by.

Since I’ve based this on the Wreck-It Ralph movies, I consider their setting and characters for the ORIGINALS. Regarding the list of the characters under Descendants and New Agers, they will all be referenced by real life people such as celebrities (BTS, K-pop, Western Artists, Actors, Actresses, etc.) unless they are stated as purely fictional and OCs (Original Character) made up completely by myself.

**Link  
  
**

Think of this as the ‘gene’ or trait that is passed down in your family from generation to generation. These traits may not be evident in some of your family members and sometimes they tend to be expressed fully in another family member. IN real life, this is the case of hair colours, hair type (straight, curly, wavy, etc.), height, skin tone, talent, etc.

In the game setting however, these ‘traits’ are considered to be bits of code. Since these characters are general make up are just mere programming, some bits of these codes are also used in the makeup of the descendants. Simply put, think of having a long ass code for your computer science class and then copy a snippet or certain segment of the code to use in another long ass code for something completely different.

**How to make a baby 101, game version.**

We’ve seen how in the wreck-it ralph series, the characters can actually interfere with the codes and programs. And also, even interfere in other games, as well as go out of character even during the middle of a game, which is usually just seen as the game malfunctioning or in need of repair.

So where am I going with this? The answer to that is I’m going to discuss baby making in the game world. Due to the advancements in technology, there are to be advancements also in the way of living in the game world.

As we’ve seen in the wreck-it ralph 2 movie, in terms of baby making, none was actually explicitly shown (cuz it for kids duh) or hinted at but adoption was the only way to go (Or I assume so since there was no other hints of saying otherwise).

In my story, however, the game characters are given the option to program their own baby. So yes, babies are coded from scratch technically, however there are already legal generators of such, basically apps or game centers wherein they can just fill in forms and they’ll automatically mix up and create the code of the baby. Of course, there are concepts of compatibility regarding the original programming language used in the code makeup of the parents, thus there are counselling sessions which are basically just them needing to convert their own code to a more compatible version of their significant other to garner a success in the programming of their baby’s code.

However, the game and technology world is still very much connected to the real world through various ways such as the media and the internet. The code making will be disguised as creations from anonymous coders. These are required to be sent in to official gaming and technology companies as a proposal for a new character that can be used in future games.

If a company approves of the ‘proposal’ (generated code of the baby) sent in by the ‘anonymous coder’ (parents), they will publish or make use of the ‘new character’ (baby) in a new game. Once getting the approval, the couple will visit the doctor and have the code of the ‘bearer’ or the person who will be pregnant with the baby be modified to accommodate such. This means that the game baby will develop and be raised as any other baby in the human world. Games are technically the profession of the game characters, we can say that the programmed babies already have their life set out for them. However, since the proposal was sent to a company, changes to the character (baby) may be done to fit their standards so there is no 100% assurance they get the baby they planned to have. Therefore, the concept of ‘gone turbo’ wherein the game characters defy the rules of their own game and try to meddle with others, is still existing in this story.

_Since babies are coded, does this mean that the characters do not need to engage in any sexual practices to make one? AKA no smut for this fic??_

  * Actually, no. Again, the characters are GIVEN THE OPTION TO CODE THEIR BABY which is basically planning their baby in and out. But this is a dire process which could take months even years before you get a baby. The characters who do prefer to indulge in actual sexual practices can still make a baby and the whole idea of pregnancy still exists even for the game characters. Put simply, yes characters can have sex, yes they can still get pregnant, and yes there will be smut. How is this shown in the real world? When the character that gets pregnant is showing symptoms, they need to contact the baby code generators and have an URGENT NOTICE sent to THE CENTER. The center is basically the government of the gaming world. They make the policies of the game, make sure they are followed, no unnecessary interactions with the human world, cover up stories for those who do interact not on purpose with the human world, etc. The center will provide security for the baby and keep them on the low, making sure their information will not be leaked in the human world and will not get ahold by the game companies. The baby will be raised normally like those in the human world, and will also have to seek for a job (game) they can work in. This is also done by sending in proposals as anonymous coders, however, of course, is less prioritized than those proposals for a child. Additionally, those note registered under THE CENTER, will be considered as Viruses (basically they’re illegal) and must be taken down or DELETED/DESTROYED.



_So since babies may just be coded ,technically, can a single character code their own baby even without a significant other?_

  * They can.



* * *

**SUMMARY AND KEY POINTS**

**Originals** are characters from wreck-it ralph series (vanellope, felix, ralph, google, turbo, sugar rush peeps, etc.)

 **Descendants** and are directly related (since we’re in a game setting, this is technically the code or way they are programmed) to the originals, however, by how much they are related varies depending on the parents’ make up.

 **New Agers** have no relation to the originals whatsoever.

Descendants and New Agers will be based on real life people such as celebrities (BTS, k-pop, western artists, actors, actresses, etc.) unless stated otherwise.

 **Link** : the trait that connects or /links/ the descendant to an original. ‘traits’ or ‘genes’.

Game Babies are made either **thru baby code generators (bcg), or through sex.** Pregnancy is the same either way.

 **Bearers** : The person who will bear and be pregnant with the child.

 **The Center** is the government of the game world, in charge of maintaining peace, regulation of laws and policies of games, protecting the game characters, deals with the interactions with the human world, etc.

A single **character even with no significant other may bear a child** thru the baby code generator.

 **Game babies made from BCG already have an awaiting game or job/profession** since they underwent the process of getting legal approval from a game company.

 **Game babies made from sexual intercourse will be protected by the center from the human world however they must find a job later on. If not registered** under the center’s supervision **, they are labelled as viruses** or illegal game characters **which must be destroyed**.

Game babies are raised normally, like those in the human world.

**The concept of ‘going/gone turbo’ still exists.**

**Those who have gone turbo are considered to be criminals, and must be destroyed like viruses.**

**_**NOTE: THIS WORK IS PURELY FICTIONAL, THEREFORE, PLEASE RESPECT THESE REAL PEOPLE FOR WHO THEY ARE. ALL CHARACTERS AND EVENTS IN THIS WORK, EVEN THOSE BASED ON REAL LIFE PEOPLE, ARE CONSIDERED ENTIRELY FICTIONAL._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Since you made it this far, how was it?  
> Tell me what you think!
> 
> Please follow and and get to know me in twitter! @gale_0613 (fan account but i post personal shit there sometimes lolz)  
> I'll be making a new twitter account for my fanfics, and I might post some fanart here and there!  
> and...some spoilers(?) Hihihi
> 
> I have a shitty update schedule btw but since it's quarantine period I might get around to it! No promises tho :((  
> Thank you for reading uwu  
> Give me some love pls I purple you all


End file.
